<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Culture Shock by GirthMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419695">Culture Shock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan'>GirthMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aloy and Talanah [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tender Sex, Uncircumcised Penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission</p><p>Talanah, in spite of her progressive mindset, has always viewed the Nora as being somewhat...<br/>Savage.<br/>That is, until Aloy comes along and turns her worldview upside-down...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloy &amp; Talanah Khane Padish, Aloy/Talanah Khane Padish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aloy and Talanah [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Culture Shock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hunt had been long and perilous. From the golden-white spires of the City of the Sun, Meridian, down through the lowest canyon of the Gatelands’ Greatrun River, and up to the tallest peaks of the Sundom, the trail stretched on. Through crushing rock and choking dust, stinging rain and biting snow, burning heat and bitter cold, the huntresses had tracked their quarry. One, in particular, relished in the thrill of the hunt, and shouted her victory from the top of the world once the Stormbird she sought had fallen, pierced by her arrows.<br/><br/>Aloy drew her hood tight around her freckled face, shielding her squinted, green eyes as best she could from the howling, frozen wind. Wrapped in layers of Nora and Carja leathers, the Brave knelt in the snow beside the destroyed machine, plucking her arrows from its ruined vital components. The Stormbird’s raptorial claws and feather-like plating would make for fine trophies once they had been removed from the kill, Aloy thought, setting to work on parting out her prey.<br/><br/>Aloy was not hunting alone, however. Though the Stormbird may have been her kill, her victory had been earned under the watchful eye of a Hawk of the Carja Hunters Lodge. As a Thrush, a Lodge initiate studying under a Hawk, Aloy had become a member of an exclusive band of hunters. The path to becoming a Thrush was an arduous one, but under the guidance of Talanah Khane Padish, a proud, seasoned Hawk, Aloy had learned numerous skills that allowed her to survive and thrive in the wild lands dotted throughout the Carja Sundom.<br/><br/>“Gather your trophies and leave the rest,” Talanah instructed, tugging her facemask down to shout over the whipping winds. “The remains will make a fine objective for any fledglings hoping to prove their worth!”<br/><br/>A glimmer of approval and perhaps even a bit of pride flashed through Talanah’s golden-brown eyes. The corners of her mask stretched ever so slightly as she nodded at Aloy, slapping a hand onto the Brave’s shoulder.<br/><br/>“We should be on our way!” Talanah yelled over the increasingly-harsh winds. “You’ve done well for your first hunt!”<br/><br/>Had Aloy’s face not been wrapped in warm furs, her beaming smile would have betrayed the happiness she felt at Talanah’s praise. She returned the Hawk’s nod, glad to have earned such an admirable woman’s approval. Aloy secured the trophies from her kill and set off alongside Talanah for the return journey to Meridian, which proved to be nearly as long and difficult as the hunt itself.<br/><br/>It was late in the evening by the time the huntresses were spotted by Meridian’s night watchmen. Their return had hardly been announced, and a crowd had already gathered at the city gate. Meridians clamored over one another, arguing amongst themselves over whether or not the Nora would return in one piece, if at all. Upon hearing that there were, in fact, <em> two </em> women nearing the city, money changed hands, excitement swelled throughout the crowd, and new wagers were made over whether or not the admittedly-impressive Nora would enter the city bearing a Stormbird’s feathers.<br/><br/>Aloy stepped proudly through Meridian’s gate, her head held high as she strode in alongside Talanah. Her eyes were gleaming with an emerald light as the waning sunlight caught her fair, freckled face. Her long, ginger braids were matted and dirty with dust and grass. Her leathers were scratched and torn in places, and her supple, wiry arms trembled slightly from exhaustion. She looked every bit as drained from her taxing journey as she felt, but she only let so much of that fatigue show through, thanks to the immense pride she felt upon hearing the awed gasps of the onlookers. Over her shoulder were slung the broad, metal-plated feathers and razor-sharp talons of the slain Stormbird. Her prize shone even more brightly than did her smile as fading rays of golden sunlight reflected from the machine’s choicest parts.<br/><br/>Talanah allowed herself a slight smirk as she walked Aloy, now a fully-recognized Thrush of the Hunters Lodge, through the crowd. With her sandy, sun-kissed face and well-kempt, black ponytail spotted with dust and dirt and a bright, new trophy feather hanging from her already well-decorated clothing, it was clear that the Hawk had been very hands-on in her instruction, and that she had taught her Thrush well. Stretching her sore neck and shrugging her aching shoulders, she motioned for Aloy to hurry along so the two could present their trophies to the Lodge.<br/><br/>The remainder of the day passed by quickly. Aloy was obliged to recount the story of her hunt numerous times, most often to a group of fascinated Carja children. There were plenty of adults, too, who stopped to listen in, enthralled by the sight and the tale of a genuine Nora Brave. By the time night had fallen, though, most of the gathered Meridians had dispersed, leaving Aloy and Talanah alone at the Lodge.<br/><br/>“I can’t remember the last time a Thrush took to the hunt so naturally,” Talanah remarked between sips of her drink. “Are all Nora as striking as yourself?”<br/><br/>Aloy, caught off-guard by the compliment, sputtered into her mug in her haste to answer.<br/><br/>“We… My people are very… <em> Traditional,” </em> Aloy began, carefully choosing her words. “The Nora are very proud, and many of us train our entire lives just for a chance at becoming a Brave…”<br/><br/>She paused, drumming her fingers against the stone tabletop, turning her hand over and sighing softly.<br/><br/>“Even the Outcasts,” she continued. “Like me…”<br/><br/>Talanah finished her drink and laid her hand over Aloy’s, brushing a smudge of dirt from the girl’s freckled skin.<br/><br/>“I for one,” Talanah began with a soft smile. “Am glad to have you as my Thrush, Outcast or no…”<br/><br/>With a low grunt, she pushed herself up, stretching and groaning as she stood.<br/><br/>“And I’d say you’ve earned a rest!” she said. “Come on. The bathhouses are empty this time of night, and I’m sure even Outcasts need to bathe every once in a while…”<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>Aloy sighed, closing her eyes as she let herself slip beneath the surface of the soothing, heated water. She had been in hot springs before, but somehow, this man made structure, with its large tubs of carefully chiseled and polished stone, was far more comfortable than anything the wilds could hope to offer. Aloy had never been in a place like this before. As she sat neck-deep in the gently bubbling, steaming water, she couldn’t help but glance curiously around.<br/><br/>Nearly everything was carved of beautiful, white marble. Thin, finely-woven curtains divided the bathhouse into smaller sections, each housing a tub like the one Aloy was currently soaking in. Towels, more than one person could need, Aloy noted, had been neatly folded and stacked in a few recesses near the large, in-ground tubs. She came to the conclusion that the bathhouse was usually home to a more communal experience, something she couldn’t quite wrap her head around. Having grown up in what was essentially untamed wilderness, compared to Meridian, at least, baths weren’t exactly something Aloy saw as a pastime.<br/><br/>Back home, the handful of hot springs dotting the Sacred Lands were the closest thing the Nora had to the opulent bathhouses of the western tribes. A handful of people - two or three at most - might share a spring, but crowds such as those this particular building had been designed for were unheard of. Aloy found herself wondering, as she slowly turned, sizing up the room and its many tubs and fountains, what it might be like to spend a lazy hour or two here with a number of friends. At the forefront of her mind was Talanah. Aloy’s freckle-dotted cheeks, already pink from the steamy heat, turned a deeper shade of red.<br/><br/>She banished her creeping thoughts quickly enough, however, busying herself with the task of cleaning her sore, aching body. Sweetly-scented soaps had been provided for her, and she quickly found herself in a state which could only be described as bliss. Soaking in the pleasant warmth, her aches and pains gradually washing away, she sighed and moaned softly in her tranquility as the flowery, sweetened bubbles scrubbed away the day’s dirt and dust.<br/><br/>By the time Aloy had finished cleaning herself, she felt like a new woman. A healthy sheen seemed to envelop her, and she found it difficult to stop smelling herself, surprisingly pleased by the floral fragrance that clung to her skin. Her last few minutes in the pleasantly-scented tub were spent re-braiding her hair. She eventually climbed from the tub with great reluctance, shivering slightly as her wet body slipped from the warm waters and reentered the cool night air of Meridian.<br/><br/>Aloy was more than ready for a good night’s rest. She dried herself off, set her towel aside, and headed for the adjoining room, stretching and yawning. The soft splashing of water, followed in short order by a low, satisfied sigh, told Aloy that Talanah was still in the middle of her bath. She didn’t particularly like the idea of interrupting what had turned out to be a remarkably relaxing experience, but she also thought it rude, based on her newfound, limited understanding of Carja customs, to leave without at least wishing Talanah a good night.<br/><br/>“Talanah?” Aloy called, drawing the dividing curtain aside and stepping into the Hawk’s chamber. “I just wanted to-,”<br/><br/>“<em>Aloy!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Talanah’s surprised yelp was pointedly uncharacteristic of a Hawk, Aloy thought. The redheaded Nora raised an eyebrow as Talanah scrambled for a towel, her sandy-brown cheeks quickly beginning to burn red as she covered her breasts with her arm.<br/><br/>“Are you… okay?” Aloy asked, resting her hand on her hips and cocking her head, confused. “Is everything alright?”<br/><br/>Talanah sputtered wordlessly, quickly wrapping her towel around her waist as she clumsily tried to cover her chest at the same time. She succeeded after a moment, one hand holding the towel in place while the other concealed her breasts from Aloy’s view. Talanah couldn’t help but stare, her mouth hanging open as she struggled to get over her surprise at Aloy’s sudden arrival.<br/><br/>Aloy clearly did not hold anything close to resembling the same level of shame in her nudity as Talanah. She stood bare in front of the Hawk, decidedly confused as to why her appearance had caused such a fuss. She was well-built, her body honed to near-perfection by years of rigorous training. Her arms were sinewy and toned from countless hours of archery and climbing. Her midsection lent her an athletic appearance, with a trim, tucked waist and a flat, toned stomach. Her thighs were robust and solid thanks to her active lifestyle, which called for quite a bit of running.<br/><br/>Talanah’s attention, however, wasn’t focused on the definition of Aloy’s slim muscles. Neither was it focused on her well-sculpted figure. Talanah couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of a couple of things in particular. Aloy’s freckled chest drew Talanah’s gaze almost instantly. Soft and modest, Aloy’s nicely-cushioned breasts were an appealing sight. Her pale-pink nipples had stiffened in the chilly night air, and the silky-smooth mounds of her breasts gently heaved, rising and falling slowly in time with her breaths. As Talanah’s gaze crept downward, however, she was greeted with a sight that caused her breath to hitch in her throat.<br/><br/>She had heard the stories, of course. Everyone in the Sundom it seemed, at one point or another, had gleaned whispered rumors of the savage Nora Braves and their wild ways. Young Carja women would giggle as they weaved increasingly-unbelievable lies, telling their friends of the noble, dashing, and decidedly well-hung “savages,” as many called the Nora. Talanah had never given such stories any credence, but there had always been a creeping <em> what if </em> lingering somewhere in the back of her mind. Now, all the lewd, whispered stories of her girlhood suddenly came rushing back, spurred into the forefront of her mind by Aloy’s sudden appearance and one particularly unexpected sight.<br/><br/>Aloy’s cock hung limp between her firm thighs. Resting atop a heavy pair of balls, Aloy’s shaft was thick and long. It was at least four or five inches flaccid, Talanah guessed. Her pubic mound was topped by short, coarse, red curls, and she was notably uncut. Her foreskin was what surprised Talanah the most, though the Hawk did manage to shake off her shock after a few long, silent moments of staring.<br/><br/>“I- I wasn’t expecting you!” she stammered after clearing her throat. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t think to tell you. It’s considered… <em> proper </em> to cover up in front of others.”<br/><br/>Aloy blushed. She quickly disappeared back behind the curtain and retrieved a towel, which she hastily wrapped around her waist. She reappeared with an awkward, apologetic smile on her face, and made no attempt to cover her upper body.<br/><br/>“Sorry!” Aloy squeaked. “I didn’t know! I thought it was normal to be naked here… With other people, I mean!”<br/><br/>Talanah couldn’t help but chuckle softly.<br/><br/>“Well, yes,” she began. “Sometimes, it’s a communal thing… I personally don’t partake. It comes down to personal preference… That’s what the curtains are for. They can be opened if you prefer to have a chat with your neighbors, or, in my case, drawn for privacy.”<br/><br/>Aloy nodded in understanding, her cheeks still red with embarrassment.<br/><br/>“I really didn’t mean to intrude,” she apologized. “I… I’ll just leave. I wanted to thank you and tell you good night.”<br/><br/>Talanah felt a bit bad. She couldn’t have expected Aloy, inexperienced as she was in the ways of even the most rudimentary of civilized societies, to understand the faux pas she had unintentionally committed.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry,” Talanah reassured Aloy with a soft smile. “It’s not a big deal. Just… Try to let me know <em> before </em> you come in next time, okay?”<br/><br/>Aloy managed a smile and a nod in return, and headed off to dress for bed. Talanah waited until she was certain Aloy was gone, and let out a shaky sigh, finally uncovering her chest. The front of her towel was beginning to stretch slightly, tenting around her slowly-growing erection. Talanah had gotten lucky enough that the Nora had failed to notice. She chewed her lip, glancing down at the slight bulge in her towel. Maybe, she thought, just <em> maybe, </em> she <em> wanted </em> Aloy to notice…<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>Aloy would not have such a restful, relaxing night for quite some time to come. Her tutelage under Talanah was nothing if not grueling. That was not to say that the Hawk was unfair in her teaching. Every early morning, every hunt, every physically-demanding lesson, and every bit of harsh training served to further mold Aloy, already an impressive huntress, into the finest Thrush the Lodge had ever seen. Long weeks of hard work deserved a fitting reward, Talanah decided, well pleased with Aloy’s progress.<br/><br/>The two had grown close during their time as student and teacher. The bond between them had gradually shifted from strictly Hawk and Thrush to something more familiar, warmer. Even when not on the hunt, Aloy and Talanah could often be found together. They greatly enjoyed each other’s presence and were rarely apart. After a particularly difficult day of training, filled to the brim with success and growth on Aloy’s part, Talanah suggested another bath.<br/><br/>“Maybe this time,” the Hawk began, a hint of curiosity and the slightest bit of apprehension in her voice. “We could take one together…”<br/><br/>“If you want to,” Aloy replied, comfortable enough around Talanah by now to accept. “I thought you didn’t usually do that, though.”<br/><br/>“Well, you got me interested in it,” Talanah admitted with a slight shrug. “I’ve always been a bit curious as to how the Nora do things, after all…”<br/><br/>Shortly thereafter, Aloy found herself back in the near-empty bathhouse. She was eager to spend an hour or so in luxury again, especially after such a tough day. She reached for the curtain separating herself from Talanah, but hesitated. Smirking slightly, she remembered her Hawk’s words from the last time they had come here together.<br/><br/>“Talanah?” Aloy called. “Can I come in now?”<br/><br/>“Go right ahead!” Talanah replied. “I’ve gotten the water nice and warm for us!”<br/><br/>Aloy stepped through the divider, a towel wrapped around her waist. Talanah was already soaking in the tub, leaning against the edge.<br/><br/>“So you <em> have </em> learned modesty,” Talanah teased. “Then your training is complete!”<br/><br/>She let her head hang back, closing her eyes and grinning at her own joke as she sat in the chest-high water. Aloy couldn’t help but notice Talanah’s breasts. She had never been one to stare, and she certainly didn’t stare now, but Talanah’s nearly-flat chest caught her eye for just a moment. The Hawk’s tawny skin rose in what amounted to little more than two small bumps against a firm, taut chest, topped by hard nipples of rusty-brown.<br/><br/>Talanah lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes, groaning softly as she scooted aside to make room for Aloy. The Thrush dropped her towel and climbed into the tub, sighing as her body sank into the steaming water. She sat opposite Talanah, soaking just as silently as her Hawk for quite some time before the silence was broken.<br/><br/>“How <em> do </em> the Nora usually bathe, anyway?” Talanah asked suddenly. “I mean, as a group. Do you all take turns, or get in all at once?”<br/><br/>“Back home,” Aloy began. “We would just get into the springs together. If anyone needed help reaching their back or rinsing off, someone else would help.”<br/><br/>“Just like that?” Talanah asked.<br/><br/>“Just like that,” Aloy answered, shrugging. “The Nora aren’t quite as squeamish as Carja when it comes to nudity, I guess.”<br/><br/>Talanah smirked in response. She chewed her lip, pondering the situation for a moment.<br/><br/>“Can I try?” she asked after a stretch of silence.<br/><br/>“What?” Aloy asked. “Washing my back?”<br/><br/>“Sure,” Talanah replied. “Like I said, I find the Nora way of doing things… <em> fascinating… </em> That, and I’m sure you could do with a back rub after such a hard day’s work…”<br/><br/>Aloy shrugged and rubbed her shoulders. She <em> was </em> feeling rather sore. Talanah’s offer certainly sounded enticing, so, with a nod, Aloy accepted.<br/><br/>“That <em> does </em> sound nice,” she admitted.<br/><br/>“Alright,” Talanah said. “Turn around for me and I’ll see what I can do.”<br/><br/>She stood, cracking her knuckles and fixing Aloy with a smug grin. As Talanah emerged from the water, her wet body glistening in the dim light, Aloy couldn’t help but stare, despite her best efforts not to. Fairly tall for a Carja woman, Talanah was picturesque in her well-defined, slender beauty. What she lacked in curves, she made up for in her firm musculature. Her arms, though not quite as sinewy as Aloy’s were limber and fibrous nonetheless. Below her firm chest, her core was ridged with tense, strong abs. Her dripping-wet skin seemed taut, as if all over her body, her muscles were tight, coiled from years of physical training.<br/><br/>Aloy was fixated on the smoothness of Talanah’s skin. She couldn’t quite understand how a huntress of her Hawk’s caliber could be so… <em> pretty. </em> Her sun-kissed face, her trim arms, her tight, modest chest, her firmly-toned abs, everything was smooth as could be, without so much as a trace of hair. Her pubic hair, most notably, was conspicuously absent. Her mons was noticeably soft and puffy, and its skin was perfectly smooth-shaven. Her penis, too, caught Aloy’s attention.<br/><br/>Talanah’s soft cock appeared a fair few inches shorter than Aloy’s. Like the Hawk herself, the shaft was slim, though Aloy wouldn’t quite describe it as being skinny. It was the perfect fit for her, the Thrush couldn’t help but think. What struck Aloy the most, however, was the brownish-pink tip. Fully exposed, Talanah’s glans caught her Thrush’s gaze. Aloy tilted her head, as if trying to more closely examine Talanah’s member to work out just <em> why </em> it looked so simultaneously similar and different to her own.<br/><br/>“You’re very… <em> smooth,” </em> Aloy remarked, slowly turning around.<br/><br/>“I shaved just this morning,” Talanah replied. “I could teach you, if you’d like…”<br/><br/>“Maybe,” Aloy said. “It doesn’t… <em> hurt, </em> does it?”<br/><br/>Talanah laughed, gently resting her hands on Aloy’s shoulders.<br/><br/>“Of course not!” she giggled. “Now try to relax for me, okay?”<br/><br/>Aloy leaned over the side of the tub, resting her chin on her folded arms. She sighed softly as Talanah soaped up her back, gently kneading and massaging her stiff shoulders with fragrant, sudsy warmth. Aloy quickly slipped into a state of blissful comfort, letting her eyes close as her Hawk massaged the aches and pains out of her body. A quiet, satisfied moan escaped her lips, sneaking out unbidden as Talanah’s strong hands gently rubbed their way up and down her wet back, soothing away the day’s stresses.<br/><br/>“That feels nice,” Aloy murmured quietly. “Want me to get you, too?”<br/><br/>“Sure,” Talanah answered. “I’d like that.”<br/><br/>Letting her hands linger for just a moment before pulling away, the Hawk swapped positions with her Thrush. Aloy wasn’t exactly experienced as far as massages went, but she was definitely willing to try. She lathered her hands and gently rubbed Talanah’s shoulders. The older woman sighed at Aloy’s warm touch.<br/><br/>“A little bit harder,” she requested.<br/><br/>Aloy obliged, squeezing and kneading Talanah’s stiff upper body. She could feel the tension working its way out of her Hawk by the second. Talanah’s soft, satisfied moans told the Nora that she was doing a good job. Her confidence rose as she rubbed Talanah’s back, her soapy hands sliding up and down, circling knotted muscle until she felt the stress release.<br/><br/>“Can you go a little lower?” Talanah asked, her voice a bit groggy.<br/><br/>She lifted herself a bit, leaning over the edge of the tub and bending over in front of her Thrush. Aloy was a bit taken aback as Talanah’s firm backside rose out of the water. She couldn’t help but notice how incredibly tight and well-rounded her Hawk’s cheeks were. She blushed, her cheeks burning hot and red as she caught sight of Talanah’s smooth, tight balls floating just above the water’s surface. Trying her best to keep things polite, Aloy averted her gaze and let her hands trail down to Talanah’s lower back.<br/><br/>Talanah purred softly at Aloy’s touch. The warm, soapy suds on her back slowly dripped away, rolling off of her wet skin and falling with soft little <em> plops </em> into the bubbly water. Aloy had to step a bit closer to her Hawk to continue the massage. She chewed her lip as she awkwardly leaned over Talanah, trying her very best not to rub up against her from behind. Even at the slight distance she maintained, however, Aloy could feel the heat from between Talanah’s thighs gently radiating against her own crotch. She swallowed nervously, trying to ignore the gradual swelling in her groin.<br/><br/>“This is so nice,” Talanah sighed happily. “I wish we could do this more often…”<br/><br/>“So do I,” Aloy agreed, a slight whined escaping her lips.<br/><br/>“Well, since we’re here,” Talanah began, suddenly turning around to face Aloy. “Why don’t I teach you how to shave?”<br/><br/>Aloy nodded, thankful that she had managed to will herself from becoming completely erect. Still, her half-hard cock was noticeably large, and each gentle throb filled her with worry that her Hawk would notice the state of arousal she had entered. Talanah either didn’t notice or simply chose not to remark, however, and retrieved a small razor from nearby. Aloy glanced nervously at the blade.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, I have a steady hand!” Talanah assured her. “Just stand up and hold still for me.”<br/><br/>Aloy did as she was told, and before long, Talanah had gotten to work. She moved her hand in smooth, skillful strokes, the edge of her razor gliding through Aloy’s pubic hair. Her tight, red curls fell away until she was left just as smooth and bare as Talanah. Once her Hawk had finished, Aloy curiously ran her fingers over her mound, amazed by how silky soft she had become.<br/><br/>“Just need to wash you off and then you’re all done,” Talanah remarked. “Stand up.”<br/><br/>She soaped up her hands and set to work washing any stray hairs from Aloy’s crotch. As she drizzled warm, sudsy water over her Thrush’s groin, she couldn’t help but notice a particularly intense heat concentrated near her hands. She didn’t stop rubbing, though, her hands occasionally bumping Aloy’s inner thighs or brushing against her shaft, causing soft little gasps to escape her lips.<br/><br/>“T- Talanah, wait!” Aloy squeaked, trying to pull away from the Hawk.<br/><br/>“What’s wrong?” Talanah asked. “Look, we’re almost all… done…”<br/><br/>She trailed off, her cheeks turning nearly as red as Aloy’s at the sight of her Thrush’s cock. Aloy turned her head, casting her gaze away from Talanah. Her shaft was twitching gently, stubbornly standing erect at its full length. She made for quite the impressive sight. Talanah’s eyes widened at Aloy’s uncut member, now nearly half a foot long, as it gradually stiffened, despite its owner's clear resistance.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry,” Aloy whimpered. “I- I didn’t mean to! It’s just- I thought it would go down, but then, when you were washing me, your hand was… and- and… You were so <em> close </em> to me <em> , </em> and I couldn’t-,”<br/><br/>“Hey, hey!” Talanah interrupted in a soothing tone. “It’s okay, Aloy…”<br/><br/>She closed the distance between them and gently rubbed Aloy’s arm. Her reassuring touch seemed to calm the redhead a bit, bringing her back from the brink of tears.<br/><br/>“This kind of thing just happens sometimes,” Talanah assured her. “I don’t mind!”<br/><br/>“You… don’t?”<br/><br/>Aloy definitely wasn’t sure that her Hawk was being entirely honest right now.<br/><br/>“Of course not!” Talanah beamed. “In fact, if you don’t mind me saying…”<br/><br/>She turned away slightly, a bashful smile creeping onto her lips as her blush intensified.<br/><br/>“It… looks kind of nice.”<br/><br/>Aloy blinked in surprise, dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to reply, but only a strained, hoarse breath came out. She was well and truly speechless, and her shock seemed only to compound Talanah’s state of embarrassment.<br/><br/>“Is… Is that okay for me to say?” Talanah asked, a hint of worry suddenly laced into her tone. “I guess what I <em> meant </em> to say was… Well…”<br/><br/>She huffed, sighing as she worked her courage up. She held her chin up, looking Aloy straight on as she spoke, her determined gaze locked on her Thrush’s wide, emerald-green eyes.<br/><br/>“<em>You </em> look nice,” she said.<br/><br/>“Wh- What does that-,”<br/><br/>“It means I’m <em> attracted </em> to you,” Talanah interrupted, laying her feelings out as bluntly as she could.<br/><br/>The huntresses stood quiet for a long stretch of time, staring wordlessly at each other. Aloy’s lips were parted, as if she wanted to speak, but she couldn’t find the right words. She watched as Talanah’s golden-brown eyes wavered, misting slightly as she awaited a response that her Thrush simply couldn’t give. Finally, though, Aloy managed to find her voice. She took a single step forward, the water around her and her Hawk splashing loudly as she completely closed the gap between them.<br/><br/>“So am I,” Aloy admitted softly.<br/><br/>Talanah couldn’t help herself now. Aloy’s face was so close to her own that there was no mistaking the Thrush’s intentions. Talanah felt drawn, almost magnetically so, to Aloy’s soft, pink lips. She closed her eyes, her own caramel-brown lips parting slightly as she leaned in. Talanah poured all her affection and desire for Aloy into her kiss. She softly caressed her Thrush’s cheek, gently running her hand over her warm, freckled skin. Aloy reached up to place her hand over her Hawk’s, lacing their fingers together as they kissed.<br/><br/>Aloy couldn’t have imagined her first kiss being so intense. She felt breathless, almost lightheaded, as she locked lips with her instructor. Her voice broke, shaky with excitement as she let out soft, almost noiseless moans. Her quivering did not go unnoticed by Talanah, however. Her Hawk held her gently, one hand clasping hers while the other caressed her shapely waist.<br/><br/>The pair allowed their passion to guide their movements, and before long, Aloy found herself staggering backwards toward the edge of the tub. The kiss was only broken once she had been eased onto the warm, wet stone. She gasped for breath, blushing heavily as she sat there, trying to process what had just happened. Her excitement gave way to a flash of embarrassment, however, as she realized how strongly her cock had started pulsing at some point during her and Talanah’s kiss.<br/><br/>Aloy’s shaft was remarkably thick and long compared to <em> anything </em> Talanah had ever seen. The Carja woman almost didn’t believe that a cock could even <em> be </em> that long, but here she was, staring straight at a piece of living proof. Her own member had stiffened as well, but she was a fair few inches shorter than Aloy. She may have been slightly below average in size, but that didn’t stop her Thrush from staring wide-eyed at her erection.<br/><br/>“What now?” Aloy asked in a small voice, almost afraid of the answer.<br/><br/>“What do you want to do?” Talanah asked. “I’m all yours if you want me…”<br/><br/>Aloy paused for a moment, biting her lip. Her hand found its way to her shaft, and her fingers wrapped around her impressive girth. She gently squeezed herself, idly touching her cock as she tried to picture how this kind of encounter was supposed to go.<br/><br/>“Can I… touch it?” Aloy finally asked, letting a hint of eagerness slip out.<br/><br/>“Of course,” Talanah replied, her voice low and husky with arousal.<br/><br/>Leaning back against the edge of the tub, the Hawk presented herself to her Thrush. Talanah’s hips were thrust up, her erection standing hard and eager out of the water. Aloy’s hand trembled as she reached out with bated breath, equal parts curious, excited, and frightened. She let her breath out in a soft, drawn-out sigh as her fingers wrapped around Talanah’s member. Her relief to feel something nearly as familiar as her own shaft was immense.<br/><br/>“Is this your first time?” Talanah asked.<br/><br/>Aloy nodded, a bit embarrassed.<br/><br/>“That’s okay,” Talanah assured her. “Just do what feels natural… I can guide you if you’d like…”<br/><br/>Aloy had masturbated before, but only rarely. Her lack of experience wasn’t about to stop her, though, and she reasoned that this couldn’t be too different from touching herself. Slowly, hesitantly, she started to slide her hand up and down Talanah’s shaft, gently squeezing her Hawk as she stroked.<br/><br/>“<em>Ahh… </em> That’s nice,” Talanah moaned.<br/><br/>Aloy felt like she was breathing a bit too heavily, but for some reason, she couldn’t stop herself. Her chest heaved as she stroked Talanah’s cock, gradually moving her hand faster and faster. Beneath the water, her own erection was pulsing desperately, harder than it had ever been before. Aloy had never felt so intensely aroused before, and as the heat in her cheeks burned and burned, she couldn’t help but feel somehow connected to Talanah, as if her bond with the Hawk had transcended its previous depth to become something else entirely.<br/><br/>“By the <em> Sun, </em> Aloy,” Talanah gasped, beginning to shiver. “Th- That’s…”<br/><br/>“Does it feel good?”<br/><br/>Something about the innocence in Aloy’s voice, the genuine curiosity with which she asked, sent Talanah over the edge.<br/><br/>“<em>Aloy!” </em><br/><br/>Talanah cried her Thrush’s name in desperation. Aloy felt the Hawk’s cock pulse, throbbing powerfully in her hand. She gasped sharply as Talanah came. Hot ropes of semen gushed from Talanah’s tip, splashing into the water in a cloudy, white plume. She shivered and gasped through her orgasm, moaning as she shot her load. Aloy’s strokes slowed gradually, not stopping until Talanah’s member had been milked dry. She pulled her hand away, awestruck by the powerful climax she had just given Talanah.<br/><br/>“Did- Was that okay?” Aloy asked nervously. “I’ve… never done that to anyone else…”<br/><br/>Talanah nodded, still trying to catch her breath.<br/><br/>“Th- That was <em> wonderful,” </em> she gasped. “It’s… It’s been a while… I usually don’t finish quite so quickly…”<br/><br/>With a groan, she sat herself up, her cock slowly softening as she let her legs dangle into the tub. Aloy stood, and Talanah’s gaze crept down her body to the Thrush’s stiff shaft.<br/><br/>“It looks like you’re even more excited than I was,” Talanah teased. “Would you like to feel what it’s like, too?”<br/><br/>If Aloy could have blushed any harder, she would have. She answered her Hawk only with a meek nod, taking her place against the tub’s edge. Talanah was much slower to start than Aloy had been. She began by placing her hand gently over her Thrush’s breast, giving the soft, cushiony mound a tender squeeze. Aloy shuddered, gasping sharply at Talanah’s touch.<br/><br/>Talanah’s fingers brushed over Aloy’s nipple, dragging around her sensitive, smooth areola in a slow, teasing circle. Aloy reached out in response, her hand coming to rest on Talanah’s firm, modest bust. The Hawk leaned in for a quick kiss, pressing her lips to Aloy’s as the Thrush explored her chest, her fingertips dancing over her smooth skin, teasing and stroking her nipples.<br/><br/>As Talanah broke her short-lived kiss, her hand trailed lower. She gasped softly, biting her lip as she felt Aloy’s firm, well-sculpted abs. Her hand slipped over the ridges of Aloy’s midsection, dragging lower and lower, sliding over her wet skin until, finally, it reached the smooth mound of her sex. Talanah couldn’t help but smirk at Aloy’s hairless appearance.<br/><br/>“Not so savage <em> now, </em> are you?” she teased, stroking Aloy’s mons.<br/><br/>A shaky breath was Aloy’s only response. She clutched the edge of the tub as Talanah’s fingers brushed over her pubic mound, sneaking lower and lower, inch by inch, until she was finally touching her shaft. Talanah eyed Aloy’s member with curiosity as her fingers wrapped around its thickness. The Nora’s foreskin was a point of great interest to the Carja, who slowly, carefully tugged to peel it back and reveal a glistening-wet, pink glans underneath.<br/><br/>“<em>Ah! </em> T- Talanah!” Aloy whined, shivering. “I- I’m too sensitive there!”<br/><br/>Talanah’s curiosity was piqued now. She let Aloy’s foreskin slide back into place for just a moment before retracting it with her next stroke. A thick, warm bead of pre-cum oozed from Aloy’s tip in response, rolling down her shaft and over Talanah’s fingers.<br/><br/>“Is <em> that </em> what this is for?” Talanah asked, gently stroking the underside of Aloy’s sheathed glans. “I always thought it was just… extra skin…”<br/><br/>“I- I was… going to ask <em> you </em> why yours is cut,” Aloy gasped. “Do <em> all </em> Carja have to… get rid of it?”<br/><br/>“Most,” Talanah answered. “But let’s not worry about our differences <em> too </em> much right now…”<br/><br/>She started stroking her Thrush in earnest now, her hand gliding smoothly up and down her hot, wet shaft. Aloy could only lean her head back and moan, her body tensing up at Talanah’s skilled touch. She could feel her mentor’s warm breath against her tip. The Hawk’s gentle grasp, squeezing with <em> just </em> the right amount of pressure, was almost too much for Aloy to bear. She felt her foreskin slipping back and forth over her sensitive tip, gliding wet and smooth over her leaking glans. Beneath the water, her toes were curling as the strong muscles in her legs began to tighten.<br/><br/>“<em>Talanah,” </em> Aloy moaned, her voice soft and weak. “Oh, <em> All-Mother, </em> it’s- it’s <em> amazing!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> She was writhing now under her Hawk’s touch. Talanah’s free hand cupped her big, heavy balls just beneath the water, gently kneading and squeezing her warm, silky pouch. She felt like she was going crazy. Pleasure like nothing she had felt before was wracking her body, leaving her breathless and dizzy. The feeling of Talanah’s strokes was almost ticklish to Aloy. A uniquely intense, tingling sensation was creeping up her shaft. The feeling wasn’t unfamiliar, but it was <em> far </em> more powerful than anything she had ever been able to achieve by herself.<br/><br/>“I- I think I’m almost- <em> OOOHHH!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Talanah managed to silence Aloy with nothing but her mouth. She had leaned forward, unable to resist any longer, and enveloped Aloy’s member with her lips. Her tongue flicked along the underside of her Thrush’s glans, swishing back and forth, circling underneath her most sensitive spot. It had been a long, <em> long </em> time since Talanah had sucked a cock, but she was glad to find that her skill hadn’t abandoned her. She bobbed her head, still stroking Aloy’s shaft and caressing her balls as she sucked. She moaned and slurped softly, pleased with the intense, slightly-salty taste of the Nora’s thick member. She tasted different than any Carja Talanah had been with. She tasted almost <em> wild. </em><br/><br/>“T- <em> TALANAH!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> All the tension that had been building in Aloy’s body was released all at once. She cried out desperately, her hands slipping on the smooth stone floor as she struggled to keep her balance. Talanah’s hands quickly moved to catch her, gently cupping her rear beneath the water to hold her up as she came.<br/><br/>Aloy shivered, moaning and whimpering as white-hot pleasure coursed through her body. Sensation washed over her taut, flexing muscles, flowing through her to congeal between her thighs and boil up her throbbing shaft. She clutched at her chest, squeezing her breast as she came inside Talanah’s mouth. The act itself felt wrong to Aloy for some reason, but the experience of it, the <em> sensation </em> felt elevating, as if it carried her and her newfound lover to a higher plane of lust and desire than the young Nora had ever thought possible.<br/><br/>Talanah moaned, continuing to bob her head and suck Aloy’s semen filled her mouth. Warm, sticky ropes of salty cum squirted across her tongue. She closed her eyes, shuddering at the intense taste. <em> This </em> was what it felt like to tame a wild Nora, Talanah thought. To have such a strong warrior at her mercy, reduced to a quivering, mewling heap by her skilled tongue…<br/><br/>It felt <em> good. </em><br/><br/>Aloy’s chest heaved as she came down from her glow. She stared up at the ceiling as Talanah released her, letting her lower half float idly in the water. Her eyelids fluttered with each blink as she lay with her lips parted, basking in the relief brought on by her almost-spiritual orgasm. With a heavy sigh, Aloy righted herself, sitting at the edge of the tub, her erection quickly fading.<br/><br/>“I- I didn’t know that people could even <em> do </em> that!” Aloy remarked, amazed by Talanah’s oral skill. “Is… Is that something Carja do with each other?”<br/><br/>Talanah swallowed Aloy’s load, shivering as the fresh, salty warmth rolled down her throat.<br/><br/>“Nora <em> don’t </em> do that?” she asked, incredulous.<br/><br/>Aloy shrugged.<br/><br/>“<em>I</em><em>’ve </em> never heard of it,” she replied. “I don’t exactly know a lot about this kind of thing, though…”<br/><br/>“Well, you Nora are missing out!” Talanah scoffed. “And there’s <em> plenty </em> more where that came from…”<br/><br/>She paused, a fresh, red blush creeping across her cheeks.<br/><br/>“That is… If you’re willing to be <em> more </em> than just my Thrush…”<br/><br/>Aloy nodded eagerly, her cheeks quickly taking on the same red glow as Talanah’s.<br/><br/>“Of course!” she squeaked happily. “I… I want to be with you, Talanah! I like you a lot…”<br/><br/>Talanah smiled and pulled Aloy in for a tight hug. Aloy stole a few quick kisses, peppering Talanah’s cheek. The Carja woman giggled, slipping out of Aloy’s grasp.<br/><br/>“Then, I guess it’s settled,” she began. “Let’s finish up here so we can get some rest… After tomorrow’s training, we can come back. Same time?”<br/><br/>“I’d like that,” Aloy replied, nodding in agreement.<br/><br/>The two new lovers finished bathing, maintaining a relative air of chastity. They couldn’t help but kiss and cuddle, though, and the remainder of their bath took quite a bit longer than they had expected as a result.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>Aloy and Talanah kept their public dealings as platonic as they could manage. During the day, they were Hawk and Thrush, teacher and student, and no more. Nights, however, told a different story. The two would often sneak off to the bathhouse, or to each other’s chambers for a late-night rendezvous. They each longed for the other’s touch, and once they had satisfied that longing, they often found themselves falling asleep in each other’s arms.<br/><br/>Their blossoming relationship aside, training continued as usual, and the pair gradually worked their way up to tackling more and more dangerous game. They had become equals, in every practical sense of the word, in all but name. Now, all that remained for Aloy’s training under Talanah was the task of taking down a Thunderjaw. Talanah knew that her Nora pupil could manage. She was more than confident of that much. Still, though, a gnawing anxiety grew in her heart, persisting no matter how much she reassured herself of Aloy’s skill against even the most deadly of machines.<br/><br/>On the day of the hunt, Talanah couldn’t still the pounding of her heart. Her honor as a Hawk kept her from stopping Aloy, knowing that voicing her concerns would only sully the Thrush’s hunt. She could help her lover track the Thunderjaw, but she knew that she couldn’t interfere, and that thought was enough to drive her mad. She watched from a distance, her breath caught in her throat as her heart thumped frantically in her chest, as Aloy took down the beast. As the Thunderjaw fell, pierced by every single one of Aloy’s arrows, Talanah let out a heavy, relieved sigh and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her Thrush and squeezing tight.<br/><br/>The two huntresses returned to Meridian as little less than heroes. They pulled a small sled, piled high with glistening metal pieces pulled from the fallen Thunderjaw. As they had done before with the Stormbird trophies, they strode proudly through the encroaching crowd. This time, however, Talanah’s heartbeat quickened in anticipation of the celebration that was to come.<br/><br/>Late at night, in the empty bathhouse that had become a sort of private hideaway for the two huntresses, Aloy and Talanah shared a warm embrace. Their hard bodies, glistening-wet and veiled by steam, came together. Their hands slipped over each other’s sleek, dripping skin, restlessly searching for untouched flesh to squeeze and grope. Their tongues crashed together, twisting and writhing against each other as soon as their lips met. Into their fervent, impassioned kiss, they poured their shared lust, their <em> need </em> for each other’s body.<br/><br/>“I’m glad you’re okay,” Talanah gasped softly in the brief moment her lips weren’t locked with Aloy’s.<br/><br/>A soft, desperate moan, muffled by Aloy’s tender, pink lips, escaped the Hawk’s throat. She staggered, wading backwards through the waist-high water as her Thrush-turned-lover pushed more firmly against her. Aloy gained ground quickly, taking strong, measured steps through the steaming, soapy water until the backs of Talanah’s legs were at the edge of the tub. Only then did she finally pull away, panting hard, a strand of her lover’s saliva hanging from her lips as she gazed deeply into her eyes.<br/><br/>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Aloy breathed, her chest heaving with each breath she drew. “I thought I was your savage Brave…”<br/><br/>She dragged her fingertip down Talanah’s chest, teasing a path between her breasts as if to emphasize her point, giggling the pet name the Carja had given her.<br/><br/>“Of course you’re my Brave,” Talanah replied softly. “And I know you can handle yourself…”<br/><br/>“I can handle <em> you, </em> too.”<br/><br/>Aloy’s teasing remark came just as her fingers brushed the length of Talanah’s shaft. The Hawk shuddered at the touch, sighing softly as the tip of Aloy’s finger circled her glans.<br/><br/>“B- But that doesn’t mean I don’t worry,” Talanah continued, her face reddening. “Watching you take on the Thunderjaw… As excited as I was for you, and as much as I <em> knew </em> you couldn’t lose…”<br/><br/>“You couldn’t help but wonder,” Aloy continued for her. “<em>What if?” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Talanah’s eyes seemed to soften. She nodded, drawing Aloy close for a tight embrace. The pair sighed and moaned quietly, gently grinding against each other as they sank into the water. Aloy came to rest in Talanah’s lap as the pair dropped down to the tub’s submerged stone bench.<br/><br/>“I’m not going anywhere, Sunshine,” Aloy promised, brushing a stray strand of hair from Talanah’s face. “I care too much about you.”<br/><br/>Another kiss followed, less intense yet twice as passionate. The pair said everything they needed to without a single word, silently rocking against each other as their tongues met. Aloy slipped a hand beneath the water’s surface and rested it against Talanah’s chest. She slowly, gently kneaded her modest breast, her thumb passing back and forth over her stiff, brown nipple. Talanah, likewise, groped at Aloy’s more ample bust, squeezing her soft, pillowy breasts with both hands. Aloy’s muffled sighs and the subdued twitching of her shaft against Talanah’s abs told the Hawk that it was nearly time for the foreplay to end.<br/><br/>Aloy pulled back, her lips parted slightly as she stared into Talanah’s eyes. Her heart thumped so loud in her chest she was certain her lover must have heard it. Her cheeks and ears felt hot as her face flushed with arousal. She could feel herself throbbing steadily, pulsing beneath the water as she slowly rolled her hips, grinding against Talanah’s body. The Hawk bit her lip, returning Aloy’s needy glance with one of her own.<br/><br/>“I want you to be my first,” Aloy breathed softly. “I want you to take me now…”<br/><br/>Talanah’s heart skipped a beat. She had wanted to take things further with Aloy since their first night together, but she felt it right to keep things moving more slowly. Now, with her young, Nora lover asking to become hers, Talanah wanted nothing more. Her body <em> sorely </em> yearned for Aloy, and at her Thrush’s proposition, she could feel her shaft throbbing with desire. She leaned in, gently nuzzling Aloy’s neck as she stood, carrying her lover through the water to set her down on the edge of the tub.<br/><br/>The pair kissed again, though this time, it was kept brief. Talanah’s lips grazed Aloy’s as she cupped her young lover’s pouch, gently caressing it for just a moment before letting her hand trail away over her firm thigh. They shared another brief moment of eye contact, but their gazes conveyed the fact that they were <em> done </em> waiting. They both <em> needed </em> each other, and they needed each other <em> now. </em><br/><br/>Aloy turned and braced herself against the edge of the tub, raising her backside out of the water. Her rear was well-rounded, nicely toned, and soft like her chest. Her cheeks made for a nice handful as Talanah’s hands made their way to her butt. The Hawk squeezed Aloy’s behind, rubbing the plush, soft mounds of her rear in circles, spreading them slightly wider with each pass. Aloy let out a tiny, shaky gasp each time she felt Talanah’s thumbs graze the delicate, untouched pink lips of her anus.<br/><br/>Talanah spread Aloy’s rear, drawing a soft whimper from the redhead as her pucker was stretched slightly by her lover’s thumbs. The Hawk smirked at her Thrush’s desperate arousal, noting the strong pulsing of her big, hard, Nora cock. She turned her attention aside for only a few moments, selecting a delicate, fragrant lubricant from among the soaps and creams at the edge of the tub. She uncapped the vial and tipped it above Aloy’s bottom, letting its slippery, sweet-smelling contents drip over the tightly-puckered ring of her behind.<br/><br/>“<em>Oh!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Aloy yelped at the cold sensation leaking into her butt. She shuddered, biting her lip as her heartbeat and breathing quickened. This hadn’t felt <em> real </em> until just now. She hadn’t truly grasped the situation until she felt Talanah lubing her up. She was going to have sex. She was going to be <em> fucked. </em> That word, that carnal, almost primitive word, for reasons Aloy couldn’t fully comprehend, excited her. She was about to fully become Talanah’s. She was going to be <em> hers. </em> She leaned forward, arching her back and raising her rear a bit further, ready to accept her lover.<br/><br/>“Are you ready?” Talanah asked, her voice a soft, lusty whisper.<br/><br/>“<em>Yes,” </em> Aloy gasped in response. “I’m so excited…”<br/><br/>“So am I, my little Brave…”<br/><br/>Talanah ran the tip of her finger around Aloy’s tight little hole, drawing a muffled squeak out of the bent-over Nora girl. She worked the fragrant lubricant around and around, smearing a generous dollop of the slippery, floral liquid all over Aloy’s anus. She drizzled more over her finger and applied a slight amount of pressure to Aloy’s ring. The young Thrush gasped sharply, her panting ceasing suddenly as she held her breath, her clenched fists shivering as the pressure against her ass gradually increased, until…<br/><br/>“<em>AH!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Aloy yelped as Talanah’s digit slipped inside her. She had never been penetrated before, not even by something so slender and gentle as her lover’s finger. There was no pain, much to her surprise. There was only a pleasant tightness and a strange, probing pressure. Aloy’s quickened breathing resumed, but gradually slowed as she became accustomed to the unmoving intrusion in her behind.<br/><br/>Talanah slowly, carefully moved her finger, drawing back until only the very tip of it remained inside. She worked turned her hand in a slow circle, twisting the tip of her finger <em> just </em> inside Aloy’s sphincter, teasing the sensitive muscle. Aloy’s mouth hung open in a silent moan, her eyelids fluttering closed as she took in the strange, new sensation. It felt <em> good, </em> certainly different from just a moment ago. The shallower Talanah’s finger penetrated her, it seemed, the better it felt. As the Hawk’s finger turned inside of her, bending and crooking to better tease the nerves ringing her virgin pucker, Aloy couldn’t help but shiver, her legs quaking as her cock drooled a hot strand of pre-cum into the water.<br/><br/>“<em>Oh, Talanah!” </em> Aloy gasped, firmly grasping the tub’s edge.<br/><br/>“You like this, I take it?” Talanah asked, her tone low, measured, and teasing. “How shameful of you… Aloy, the wild, untamed Brave… Reduced to <em> this </em> by just my finger…”<br/><br/>Aloy whimpered needily, her voice breaking as intense, new pleasure seeped into her body. Talanah began working her finger in and out of her quivering, soughing lover. She kept a steady drip of lubricant flowing, working it inside of Aloy with her probing, twisting digit, making sure she was well-lubricated. The Hawk’s finger slipped effortlessly in and out of her Thrush’s tight ring now, popping through the clenched, pink muscle as she teased her way back and forth. Finally, she had emptied the bottle in her hand, and was satisfied that Aloy was ready for her.<br/><br/>“I wonder,” Talanah began in a husky voice. “What will <em> this </em> turn you into, my little Brave?”<br/><br/>She rested her cock between Aloy’s cheeks, slowly rolling her hips, rubbing her shaft back and forth in the slippery fluid dripping from her lover’s behind. Aloy gasped and whimpered, bracing herself, spreading her legs a bit wider in preparation for Talanah. She glanced over her shoulder, her soft, green eyes conveying every ounce of her needy, lustful desperation.<br/><br/>“<em>Please,” </em> she begged. “I <em> need </em> you! I want to feel you…”<br/><br/>Talanah couldn’t deny her Brave any longer. With her hands gripping Aloy’s waist, the Hawk lined herself up, pressing her lubed-up tip against the ring of the Thrush’s anus. Aloy relaxed as best she could, exhaling slowly as her emotions swelled. Excitement, apprehension, elation, and a touch of fear overwhelmed her nerves. She couldn’t control her shivers, but knowing that she was about to be joined with Talanah was more than enough to steel her for the loss of her virginity.<br/><br/>“<em>Talanah,” </em> Aloy whispered, her voice so soft the Hawk almost couldn’t hear.<br/><br/>Talanah pushed forward gently, carefully letting her hips inch closer and closer toward Aloy’s behind. She pressed firmly against her virgin hole, her cockhead stretching it ever so slightly, but not so firmly as to fully penetrate her just yet. The pressure between the two built and built over long, anxious seconds, swelling until all either could hear was the sound of her own pulse as the rush of blood in her ears drowned out all else.<br/><br/>Talanah’s lips parted in a heavy sigh as she finally moved forward, the force behind her hips’ motion causing her cockhead to slip inside Aloy’s anus. Aloy cried out, her voice escaping in a sudden whimper as she felt Talanah enter her. The same pressure from before filled her, though it was a bit more intense now. So, too, was the pleasure she felt from the very entrance of her freshly-deflowered ring. She gasped, panting hard as her body tried to process this amazing new sensation. Her cry tapered off, turning to a soft, lovely moan as Talanah started moving.<br/><br/>The Hawk gently rocked her hips, thrusting slowly into Aloy’s tight rear passage. Her breaths came only in sharp, heavy gasps as she fucked her young lover for the first time. The sight of Aloy from behind, the long, intricate, ginger braids falling wet across her back, the sight of water rolling off her skin, the ripple of the water around her thighs, the slight bounce of her soft, plush rear with each thrush, everything was so wonderfully hypnotic. Talanah couldn’t remember the last time she had felt like this. It had been a <em> long </em> time since she truly cared for a partner the way she cared for Aloy.<br/><br/>“Y- You’re inside me!” Aloy exclaimed, her voice full of exhilarant joy. “<em>Ah! Ooohhh, </em> I- I feel you!”<br/><br/>The sensation was nothing short of remarkable. Aloy could feel every inch of Talanah’s shaft plunging into her, only to withdraw a moment later. She could feel the ring of her ass stretch around Talanah’s cockhead, only to clench tight around her smooth, slim shaft as it pushed deeper in. She could feel Talanah’s tight, warm balls come to rest against her own heavy pouch. Everything about her first time was even more incredible than she could have imagined, and her expectations had been <em> high. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “You’re so tight,” Talanah remarked, her voice shaky. “I can feel you squeezing me…”<br/><br/>Her pace quickened slightly, her strokes becoming more measured and steady now that Aloy had gotten used to her. She rocked back and forth in a smooth, slow rhythm, her hips meeting Aloy’s behind with a soft <em> slap </em> after each thrust. The water around the pair rippled, growing steadily more disturbed as their union gradually intensified.<br/><br/>Aloy’s face was the very image of bliss. A soft smile stretched across her lips as she closed her eyes, basking in the pleasure that Talanah filled her with. Her cock bounced beneath her, swaying in time with her Carja lover’s increasingly-quick thrusts. The soft sting left in her behind by the rhythmic <em> slap </em> of Talanah’s hips was nothing compared to the ever-swelling ecstasy and pressure in her core. She felt like she had been touched by the Sun itself, bathed in its wonderful, pleasant warmth.<br/><br/>Talanah’s joy was equal to her Nora lover’s. Each thrust seemed to tighten the already-strong bond between the two. Each <em> snap </em> of skin on skin seemed to deepen the affection she held for Aloy. As she quickened her strokes again, panting as she fucked her Thrush from behind, she couldn’t help but hope that this was only the start of something more, something she dared to hope might be permanent.<br/><br/>Aloy’s bottom rippled in time with Talanah’s fast, firm thrusts. The water around the lovers sloshed and splashed, bubbling with the suds of sweetly-scented soaps. The Nora’s breathing was heavy and shallow now as the immense pressure in her core boiled to a tipping point. She couldn’t hold it in much longer now, and she was certain that Talanah was nearing her limit as well. The thought of peaking together, climaxing as one in an incredible, shared orgasm was enough to send a surge of fresh pleasure up Aloy’s spine.<br/><br/>“T- <em> Talanah!” </em> she gasped. “I’m- I’m al… most…”<br/><br/>“<em>Nnf! </em> S- So am I!” Talanah warned, the tightness in her balls threatening to overwhelm her at any moment. “<em>Together! </em> L- Let’s finish together, my sweet Brave!”<br/><br/>The pair’s desperate gasping and moaning crescendoed after a few moments more. The staccato slap of Talanah’s hips against Aloy’s rear, the frantic splashing of water, and a shared, breathless cry of lust signalled their release. Aloy’s cock pulsed and twitched, bouncing and jumping beneath her as she squirted her load into the water. Her shots disappeared beneath the surface, quickly fading into a hazy, white cloud. Her lip quivered as she moaned, gasping in sheer awe at the immense, wonderful pleasure wracking her body as she was filled by her lover.<br/><br/>Talanah buried herself inside Aloy, pushing forward to her hilt as she came. The rhythmic clenching of Aloy’s pucker around her shaft drew out her load. She felt like she was being sucked inside of her Thrush, milked by her tight, flexing inner walls. Her balls pulsed and throbbed as she squirted her semen deep into Aloy, flooding her with hot, white, sticky love. She shuddered, grinding firmly against her young Brave until she had given her everything she had.<br/><br/>The pair stayed locked together, gasping for breath as they both came down from their simultaneous climax. Bathed in the afterglow of their release, they were shaky, unsteady on their feet. Aloy’s cock began to soften first, slowly shrinking back down to its normal, flaccid state. Talanah didn’t start to go limp until she had pulled out of Aloy’s butt, groaning as she <em> popped </em> free.<br/><br/>Aloy’s pucker twitched for a few brief moments before Talanah’s load slowly started dripping out. A white, pearly bead of semen bubbled from the lips of her ring before running down the back of her balls and the bottom side of her shaft. Talanah’s cum oozed slowly from inside the Nora, dripping steadily into the water beneath her as she stayed doubled over the edge of the tub, breathless for quite some time.<br/><br/>“<em>Oh… </em> My Sunshine,” Aloy gasped softly after a while. “That… That was… I- I don’t know how to describe it!”<br/><br/>“Rapturous?” Talanah suggested, a teasing edge to her voice. “Divine? Transcendental?”<br/><br/>“Yes, yes, <em> yes,” </em> Aloy agreed, shakily turning to face Talanah.<br/><br/>The lovers shared a long, deep kiss. Aloy’s hands wandered around Talanah’s back to playfully squeeze at her firm behind. Talanah returned the favor, spreading Aloy’s cushioned cheeks to let her freshly-spent load leak out a bit more easily. Aloy sucked on Talanah’s tongue, moaning and sighing against her lips. She playfully nipped at her Hawk-turned-lover’s lips, nuzzling her nose against Talanah’s. Finally, the two broke their kiss with a satisfied, heavy sigh, and Aloy rested her head on Talanah’s shoulder.<br/><br/>They lowered themselves back down into the warm, bubbly water. Quick, chaste kisses were exchanged as the two embraced, lost together in a haze of steamy, exhausted perfection. Talanah’s heart fluttered in her chest as happiness filled her being. She nuzzled Aloy’s cheek with her own, causing her to coo softly, letting out a tiny sigh. They stayed just like that, hugging each other tight, neither wanting to be the one to end the embrace, while the proof of their lovemaking slowly washed away.<br/><br/>“I love you,” Aloy admitted, finally breaking the silence with a small, soft voice. “My Sunshine…”<br/><br/>Talanah held her Thrush close, tightening their embrace. She could feel Aloy’s heartbeat quicken against her chest, thumping away as her arms wrapped around her back, squeezing her snugly.<br/><br/>“And I love you,” Talanah replied just as softly. “My sweet, sweet Brave…”<br/><br/>The tightness with which Aloy returned her hug told Talanah everything she needed to know. Though they were from two different worlds, the Nora and the Carja weren’t so different, after all...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>